


A DEATH OF A SIBLING

by STAILS565



Series: THE EXPENDABLES UNKNOWN SOLDIER [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Leto, dies in front of his brother , tells him something that he hidden for so long, and the next they meet they will be enemies.<br/>WRITTEN IN SHANNON'S POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A DEATH OF A SIBLING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



> No Copy right intended, Part of my series

*THE DEATH OF A SIBLING*  
SHANNON LETO'S POV: 

me and my brother, we were fighting Hunter, he was strong and the battle was brutal. he already killed Jet Li, Jacoby Shaddix and Ray Ray, and he was going to kill me after. My right leg, was broken but I can still stand I began to limp trying to get out of Hunter's range he did a hand seal, and wood spears appear aiming at me. I fell to the ground, and I heard a voice.

" SHANNON!!!", it was my brother's, I close my eyes and felt the spears struck something else, I open them and I was horrified to see, Jared here, he got struck, at his torso, legs, arms and hands, blood was dripping and his bottom lip and chin was staining with blood. 

" no", I whisper to myself, I turn my body to face him, he fell and landed on my right shoulder, he cough up blood in large amounts.

I said, voice breaking," Why...Why Jared"?  
" Shan...I ...your my brother, and I care about you, even something more that ( Coughs) that is beyond brotherly love. ", My younger brother manage to say, I saw that Hunter left.

I let tears fall now, and my voice was already broken, " Please, brother, don't...don't die I'll be lost without you".  
He chuckled, but a wave of pain hit him at full force.

" I'll be gone, but....but I'll be with you , I'll be with you as long as you live", Jared manage to say  
now its now or never, I kept this feelings for my brother for to long," Jay , I'm in love with you , I always have been, even if your my brother, I love you with my very soul".  
" Likewise, for me Shannon, likewise for me, I had feelings for you, I did now its my time almost up its the end of me", He said, sadly.

I try to make my voice, normal, but couldn't," NO! Please, I can't live without you Jared, I can't, your my everything to me, your my very half of me please don't die".

" its to late, for that now, Shannon, just live for me please, just live, will you do this for me "? He manage to ask, I felt his tears staining my armor.  
I took a shaky breath but said," Yes, brother, I'll keep the promise".  
" I know you will, I just know it", I know he smiled, cause of his tone of voice was knowing even if he was sereverally injured. He began to slip. I felt it and also his last words that I will hear for now.  
" I....Love...You...Shannon Leto", he fell limply to the floor, I know his eyes are now lifeless, his pale blue eyes. I fell to my knees, raining came, I was crying, openly sob, tears fell. I was looking down. 

 

Then I scream of agonizing pain to the heavens," AGHHHHHH!!!!!!" , my brother, my lover was now dead, gone from this world, but I know I will meet my brother again I just feel it, but now I feel within torn apart. 

I love you Brother

I LOVE YOU JARED LETO!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of them in the story: JAKE( Jared Leto), and Sam( Shannon Leto ), review guys, REVIES WILL BE HONORED ^-^


End file.
